1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer storage systems and, more particularly, to a carrying case for charging, synchronizing and storing handheld electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable handheld devices that are capable of storing content such as music and video have recently become popular. For example, devices such as the iPOD™ from Apple are popular devices that are commonly used to store music and/or video files. The music may then be played on demand either through earphones, or through another stereo device via a docking station. As used herein, the term “Handheld Electronic Device or (HED)” will be used to refer to a portable and handheld digital electronic device for recording, organizing, transmitting, manipulating and reviewing text, data, audio, image, and video files.
Although iPODs and other HEDs were initially made popular in connection with users that wanted to be able to have a portable music library, such HEDs are now being used for other purposes. For example, museums are starting to load audio and/or audio/video museum tours on HEDs such as iPODs so that users can listen to and/or watch a guided program as they proceed through the museum. Such guided programs are commonly used to enable a person knowledgeable about art to narrate a guided tour one time, and then enable museum patrons to obtain the benefit of the guided tour at a later time by listening to the pre-recorded guided tour.
In addition to museums, other forums are also beginning to use HEDs such as iPODs to provide users with content. For example, a conference may provide a conference attendee with a HED to provide the conference attendees with information about the conference. Similarly, a resort may provide a person with a HED when the person arrives at the resort to enable the person to listen to a program about the resort.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/978,313, filed Oct. 29, 2007, entitled “System For Maintaining A Large Number Of Handheld Electronic Devices” describes one system for storing and synchronizing a large number of handheld electronic devices. The content of this application is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This system is implemented in the form of a cart, which allows a large number of HEDs to be maintained. Although this system has particular advantages, it would still be desirable to provide another system that would enable users to maintain a large number of Handheld Electronic Devices.